My Not-So-Broken Heart
by Aliciaisnotonfire
Summary: One-Shot: When Alice's not-so-loving boyfriend breaks up with her, she is left heart broken, her best friend Dan Howell comes to comfort her, but as he does so he ends up pouring his heart out of his feelings for her, but will she return the same feelings for him?


**Well hello there everyone! **

**Long time no see!**

**I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating my stories in OVER A YEAR! I've been so busy with my exams and studying and plus family issues and matters to attend to.**

**Also I became an auntie again to my baby niece Thea, she was born in January this year and I've been helping my sister with her eldest daughter Nevie, by babysitting her almost every day!**

**I also went to my first ever concert with one of my best friends ****_SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid_**** in September last year which was one of my all-time favourite bands: Paramore! Which was absolutely AMAZING! And I am going to see another one of my all-time favourite bands next month which is Fall Out Boy! Eeeeek I can't wait and the month after I shall be going to see Of Mice and Men in concert too, I'm practically fangirling as I type this. **

**Anyway I have fallen in love with two British Youtubers called Dan Howell (Danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (AmazingPhil), they're just brilliant, and it's freaky how I can relate to their videos, so yeah this is my first one-shot it's about a girl called Alice who gets dumped by her not-so-loving boyfriend and her best friend, Dan comes to comfort her and ends up in them expressing their true feelings for each other, this was originally my English creative writing work but I decided to turn it into a story also for fanfiction.**

**So without further ado I hope you enjoy my first ever one-shot: My Not-So-Broken Heart.**

* * *

My heart was broken, smashed to pieces, shattered into a million that once held a beating heart full of love, now dead.

I sat in the corner of my bedroom curled up into a small ball sobbing my heart out contemplating what I have or had done wrong to make us end like this, his last words to me echoed in my head "You make my life a misery! You're the worst person alive!" The bitter hatred burned through hid eyes as he snarled and spat those venomous words at me.

I sobbed into my knees even more remembering the previous day, I hadn't moved from my spot since he left me standing there desperately trying to pick up the pieces of my broken heart before collapsing to the floor and succumbing to the heartbreak.

"Alice?" I heard a voice, I recognised it instantly, it was my best friend Dan, Dan Howell, we had been best friends since we were in nursery, we had always been there for each other since then, I mean best friends forever, right?

The brunette-haired boy poked his head around the frame of my bedroom door, he must have seen me in the state I was in as he repeated "Alice..." In a solemn tone.

I looked up at him with my tear-stained face, his hopeful expression dropped into a sorrowful one "Oh God, Alice..." He sighed, rushing over to me, dropping onto his knees and pulling me into a hug.

The sudden show of affection from Dan startled me, Dan had never been one to show affection, not to his family, not to his normal friends, not his best friends; like me, not to anyone, nevertheless here he was, hugging me, O_h crap here come the floods of tears, _the affection Dan was giving me had overwhelmed me to the point where I burst out again into a fit of sobs, I guess I've never had any attention given to me whenever I was upset before, but this was the first time I have ever had someone comfort me when I needed it.

I sobbed into Dan's chest, he wrapped his one arm around me, pulling me in closer to him, his other arm he was using to calm me down, "Shh... It's alright, I'm here now." Dan cooed, stroking my hair with his hand gently, "What's happened? You haven't answered my calls or texts, where's Jamie?" He asked, his voice shaking a bit, "J-Jamie left me..." I sobbed even harder into his chest, my tears dampening his favourite DROP DEAD shirt, "H-he said I-I made his life a misery... A-and that I-I was the w-worst person a-alive!" I cried feeling my heart break even more than it already was.

I heard Dan take a sharp breath after I said what had happened, Dan sighed again and dropped his gaze to the floor before he spoke, "Alice... I'm so sorry..." He began "If I knew what was happening I would've co-." Quickly recovering from my fit of sobs I pushed myself away from Dan a little bit and held my hand up to his face, silencing him, "Don't bother Dan" I sniffled "I more than likely deserved it..." I whimpered "Its probably better off this way anyway." I sighed for the thousandth time, Dan looked at me, his deep brown eyes showing confusion.

To be honest, in a way I was relieved Jamie had gone, I hadn't been getting on with him that very well recently, we had argument after argument, over and over again, even over the littlest thing, Jamie had a very short temper and the littlest things would irritate him to quite an extent, Jamie and I began to lose interest in each other and began to slowly drift apart, this continued up until the previous night where what was left of our so-called relationship had then ended.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled to Dan, I looked into his deep, dark brown eyes, losing myself as I gazed into them, his eyes expressed feelings of sadness and sympathy but there was something else there I couldn't place what it was.

"Jamie didn't deserve such an amazing girl like you, Alice" Dan gave me a small, solemn smile, it was my turn to look at him with confusion, I looked at him completely confused and curious as to what he had said and what he had meant by that, "Huh? What do you mean by 'such an amazing girl like me', Dan?" I asked him curiously, he began to fidget nervously, looking a little anxious, he stayed that way momentarily before finally answering.

"Alice, you're amazing, smart, talented, beautiful, and extremely kind hearted, Jamie was horrible to you and you deserve better than him..." I cut him off once again "Where are you going with this Dan?" I asked with even more curiosity than before, "A-Alice, I-I love you..." He stuttered.

I was paralysed with complete shock, I admit I had loved Dan for a while but he never seemed to show any interest in me whatsoever, so I reluctantly pushed my feelings for my best friend to the side and started a relationship with Jamie.

Dan began to continue to pour out his inner imprisoned feelings to me "I've been completely head over heels in love with you for a extremely long time, I've been in love with you before you were in a relationship with Jamie, I-I didn't want to tell you how I really felt incase it ruined our friendship, I'm so sorry Alice.." the room was painfully silent for a few moments which felt like an eternity I sat there and stared at Dan completely speechless by what he had just told me.

Dan finally broke the deafening silence "I'm sorry, I'd better go..." He murmured with lament, he got up from where he sat and walked out of the room, finally snapping out of my trance moments later, I shot up and ran after him, "Dan!" I called, he stopped his reluctant stroll towards my front door and turned around and faced me, a single tear rolling down his cheek, I took a deep breath "I love you too Dan!" I cried out, I stared at the floor as I continued, "I have loved you for so so long, I was afraid that if I told you my true feelings you wouldn't return them and freak out and not be my best friend anymore, I was frightened that you wouldn't want to know me anymore..." I babbled out my true feelings for my best friend helplessly.

As I looked up at Dan, I see his face glowing with the biggest beam I had ever seen, his perfect facial features lighting up and glowing brightly, his deep, dark brown eyes glistening as they looked straight at me, Dan walked back over to me stopping just a mere few centimetres away from my face he looked into my eyes as I looked back into his, becoming lost in them again, without out saying anything to each other, Dan closed the gap between our faces, and kissed me, it was like a perfect ending to a fairytale, I felt my heart burst back to life.

I guess my 'broken' heart wasn't so broken after all.

* * *

**Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it! :3**

**I would like to apologise to my cousin Jamie for using him as the bad guy in this story I just couldn't think of any other names so his was the first one that popped into my head while I was writing this, Sorry Jamie! **

**I can't promise there will be regular updates since I still have exams to do soon and a TONNE of studying to do -_- sorry guys. But I will try my best to put a sequel up to this one shot and finish off and edit my Ghost Hunt story Victorian Book of the Dead. I will update soon I promise but I'm not sure when, so keep your eyes peeled. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Also I have changed my pen-name! I was formally MakaAlbarn888 I have now changed my name to Aliciaisnotonfire, but I will refer to myself as my nickname which is Liss in my authors comments because I'm a procrastinator and I'm just to downright lazy to use my full pen-name instead. **

**Well once again thanks for reading **

**Love Liss**

**xxxxxxx **


End file.
